


Just for the night?

by ajoy3



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon - Webcomic, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Summary: “This probably isn’t what you had in mind when you told me I could summon you.”If Hades was honest, he had no idea what he was expecting. When he had told Persephone she could call on him at any time, he hadn’t truly expected her to take him up on the offer. No one summoned the King of death. He wasn’t exactly the life of the party, and mortals seemed less than keen to invite him into their realm.“ And I know I set all these boundaries-” She was rambling now, and damn if she didn't look adorable. He had fantasized about what she would look like in her nightclothes; Hades seemed to think babydoll lingerie would look particularly fetching, or maybe nothing at all- but this simple outfit, a crop top, and loose bottoms looked just as sexy as his imagination.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	Just for the night?

She patted the ground. Soft, so gentle it may have seemed a mistake. She waited for a beat, and nothing happened. Maybe it needed to be harder, but the intent was there as her fingers graced the ground. Surely, that should have counted for something. 

“I feel ridiculous,” she sighed. Of course, a simple little pat wouldn’t summon the King of the underworld to her room. And why would he come in the first place? He had millions of souls to manage and a company to run. How foolish could she be? There she was again, naive little Kore, taking things at face value.   
But he had offered…. And he hadn't lied to her before…

“Maybe I did it wrong,” 

Another issue for another day. What she needed was the bed. To crawl under her covers and close her eyes, keep the door locked and try to sleep away this nightmare of a day. She stood and began to peel back her blankets, screwing her eyes shut as she felt the familiar sting of tears.

“No, You got it.”   
She jumped at his voice, deep and husky, making her back straighten. He was here, he was here, he was here. She whipped her head around, a blush coloring her already pink cheeks as she saw him in loungewear- a simple hoodie that she already wanted to steal and a pair of joggers. He looked relaxed and handsome and he was here.

Persephone turned, her body already dangerously close to him.   
“I thought the ground would open up and you’d emerge in a plume of black smoke,” She explained, hoping that her quip came off as flirtatious and not condescending. 

Hades bit back a smirk. “In the event, you summon me again, I’ll make sure to use more showmanship.” Persephone liked the way he looked when he smiled, the dimple he tried to hide, the way his eyes crinkled when he grinned, toothy and genuine.

Just as quickly, he furrowed his thick brows together and frowned, like he was trying to solve an unsolvable riddle. “Why did you summon me? Are you okay? I haven't seen you since-”

Somehow, her hands had ended up gripping his forearms, thick and muscled and she didn't even know when she had gotten so handsy. Persephone closed her eyes, the sudden concern from him slightly overwhelming, and she was positive that if she started crying, he would take it the wrong way. She was happy he came, and she needed to convey that. She felt his hand raise to her cheek, so large and calloused, he had the potential to inflict an incredible amount of harm. Yet he held her so tenderly, she couldn't help but lean into his touch. 

“This probably isn’t what you had in mind when you told me I could summon you.”   
If Hades was honest, he had no idea what he was expecting. When he had told Persephone she could call on him at any time, he hadn’t truly expected her to take him up on the offer. No one summoned the King of death. He wasn’t exactly the life of the party, and mortals seemed less than keen to invite him into their realm.

“ And I know I set all these boundaries-” She was rambling now, and damn if she didn't look adorable. He had fantasized about what she would look like in her nightclothes; Hades seemed to think babydoll lingerie would look particularly fetching, or maybe nothing at all- but this simple outfit, a crop top, and loose bottoms looked just as sexy as his imagination. 

“And I feel like an idiot asking this… but I don’t- I don’t feel very well… and I can’t sleep.” She swallowed hard, and Hades watched as her throat bobbed. “And I just thought… I knew being with you would help. Can you stay with me? Just to sleep?” 

She looked at him with such vulnerability that Hade felt his knees shake. She was so open and honest, and unlike any woman he had encountered in Olympus. And tonight, she looked so incredibly sad and small. 

“Y-you don’t have to-” She stammered, pulling away slightly. His lack of response had eaten away at her confidence. Did his little goddess think he could deny her anything?

“Yes,” He answered quickly, and she leaped into his arms, hands gripping the soft fabric of his sweatshirt. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her, large hands encircling her waist. Damn, he wanted to kiss her, but he knew he needed to be careful. She was fragile and put her trust at his feet.

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well.” He bent down, gliding his hand under her knees to lift her easily into bed. He was unsure if he should climb under the covers or fashion some sort of bed near by. The king of the underworld would gladly lay on the floor if he could be this close to her. But there she was, grabbing his hand, so small in her own, and gently bringing him closer, drawing him in. She was a temptress and every answer to every question. 

She was so close, and it was all Hades could do to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to scoop her up, to reign kisses down the soft column of her throat until she screamed but that was for another time. He hoped there would be another time.

“Can we talk about the kiss?” He asked finally. When was the last time he felt so awkward? He was hundreds of years old and she had him blushing like a schoolboy. She nodded, her own cheeks growing redder by the minute, fueling him with both courage and dread. “Did you not like it?”

“No, I liked it.” She squeaked, rolling to her side as her eyes grew large. So open, so honest.

“Then why did you leave?” The question had plagued him since the minute she fled. It had been everything to him and then like magic, she was gone. So quickly he wasnt sure if it was real.

“I really enjoyed the kiss.” She explained. “And I got… excited.” Persephone bit her lip and Hades fought back a groan. Was she really telling him that she had felt just as turned on as he did? 

“Then why-”

“I got nervous.” She finished. “I haven’t- I’ve never-”

Hades nodded in understanding. Of course, she hadn’t. She was going to be an eternal maidan for crying out loud! “No, I understand. I shouldn't have-”

“No, I wanted you to.” She bit her lip at her own admission. “I know I set those boundaries, but all I’ve done is think about you and that kiss.” She stared at him and it felt like he’d never be able to crawl away from her gaze. Her eyes followed the bob of his throat as he swallowed hard. “And how much I want to do it again.” Breathless, and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

“Can I kiss you?” He ran his thumb over her cheek, trailing over her bottom lip. Persephone nodded slowly, bringing her body closer to his. Hades leaned in, barely letting his lips graze hers. It was slow and languid; Hades was in no hurry. When he ran his tongue over her bottom lip she shook, then grabbed him by the shoulders as she pressed her body flush against his. When they broke apart Hades was panting. 

“You’ll tell me when to stop?” He begged, resting his forehead against hers. “You’ll tell me if I’ve gone too far?”

Persephone raised her chin, capturing his lips once again. “And if I don’t want you to?” She asked. 

Hades smiled. “Then I’d really like to hear that too.”


End file.
